Books and Bigfoot
by sarahhjanesmith
Summary: <html><head></head>AU: Bill and Laura Adama travel the United States in search of the furry legend known as Bigfoot.</html>


**BOOKS AND BIGFOOT: A SPACEPARENTS AU.**

_**Destination 1: Colorado**_

_**7:00 PM:**_

"Do you have everything?" Bill asked, turning the car onto the road leading to the area where they were planning to begin their trek.

"Yep. Do you want to be in charge of the therm?" Laura asked.

"No, that's okay. It's your turn."

"I'm excited. There have been over one hundred sightings in Colorado alone. I think we picked a good place to start," she said with an optimistic smile.

"Am I hearing a glimmer of hope from the Squatch-atheist?"

"Just because I don't have any concrete proof yet doesn't mean I can't be open-minded," she informed him.

He chuckled, stopping the car and pulling out a map. Bill and Laura Adama had been married for nearly six years, and had been planning a Bigfoot-hunting-expedition for almost as long. They'd met at a local bookstore, and had immediately bonded over their love of literature. After dating for several months, Bill admitted to Laura that books weren't his only passion. He also had quite the fascination with the possible existence of Bigfoot. When he'd told her, he'd half expected her to run for the hills, but she'd just tilted her head thoughtfully, then proceeded to asked him a series of questions about Sasquatch legends, videos, and anything else he had knowledge on. She'd been hooked within a week.

Now, here they were in the state of Colorado, ready to set out and (hopefully) get some evidence for themselves.

_**7:45 PM: **_

"It's getting dark. We'll be able to head out soon," Bill said.

"Do you think we'll see anything?" She asked.

"There's no way to be sure. I'm hopeful. What about _you?_"

"Hopeful. That works." She gave him a smirk.

Bill liked to poke fun at her for being a 'Squatch-atheist.' She'd definitely picked up on his enthusiasm over the years, but she wouldn't call herself a believer. Not yet. She'd have to see one before that would happen. Even so, she enjoyed doing this with Bill. She loved it, actually. Being alone in the woods with him, watching him do something he loved, hoping to share the thing he loved with her.

"Bundle up, it's gonna get cold. The high tonight is forty," Bill said as he slipped on a knit hat.

"I think we should look for a clearing first. There'll probably be some deer and other wildlife."

"Squatch food," Bill said with a broad smile.

She smiled back at him.

**_8:22 PM: _**

"Okay, I'm gonna do a couple howls, maybe see if we get a response," Bill whispered.

Laura nodded. Cupping his hands over his mouth in a funnel shape, Bill let out a loud bellow.

"Nice," Laura whispered as softly as possible. He smiled but didn't reply. They were far too busy listening.

Laura gasped when distinct howling could be heard in the distance.

"Coyotes!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement.

"That's a good sign," Bill said, already setting off in the direction of the noise.

_**9:56 PM:**_

_Crack. _

"Did you hear that?" Bill asked in a fierce whisper.

"I did."

"That sounded different than a normal stick breaking. Got anything on therm?" He asked.

Laura lifted the thermal imaging device up and slowly began scanning the area where the sound had come from.

"I'm not seeing anything," she admitted.

"Let's head that way, we've gotta get closer if we want to see anything."

And off they went.

**_11:18 PM:_**

"Can I try a howl?" Laura asked, giving Bill her best puppy-dog-expression.

Laura had never done a howl before, but she'd seen him do it enough times. He trusted her.

"Go for it," he said.

Laura mimicked the way Bill cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a loud, high-pitched howl.

"That was-"

He stopped instantly when a similar howl sounded just north of where they were standing.

"THAT WAS A SQUATCH!" Bill shouted, unable to contain his joy.

"You're welcome," Laura said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We don't have time for sarcasm, Laura! We've got to get moving."

Laura sighed, shaking her head slightly.

He was already on the move.

_**12:32 AM:**_

"Laura, do another howl," Bill said.

She smiled. She'd never seen him like this before. He was _so_ determined.

Laura did another howl, trying her absolute best.

They waited.

Nothing.

"Damn." Bill said, lowering his head.

"Don't get discouraged, we've still got time," she said softly, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should start heading back. We can do some more howls on the way back and see if we get anything."

"Sounds good."

**_2:44 AM:_**

"That was a pretty good night. We definitely had some activity," Bill said when they got back to the car.

"I agree. I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"You're pretty good at calls, for a novice," he joked, putting an arm around her.

"I learned everything I know from you," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm exhausted. I don't know if we'll be reading much tonight," he told her apologetically.

She mock-gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"William Adama, do you mean to tell me I have to wait for chapter five?"

He threw his head back and laughed, then pulled her close so that their foreheads were touching.

"Well, I think I can get through _one_ chapter."

"Ah, there's the man I married," she smiled, closing the distance between them with a firm kiss.

Overall, they considered Colorado to be a great success.

**_Next destination: Washington. _**


End file.
